Sonic Adventure 4: The Darkness Within
by Arorn
Summary: COMPLETE Based on stories by Master Hunter, taking place after The Seven Chaos Demons story. After two months of inactivity, Eggman attacks sonic and his friends, they follow him to a base in the Mystic Ruins. But why are the three shadows so jumpy? R
1. Prologue

**All my copyright information is on my prolouge chapter**

**Sonic Adventure 4: The Darkness within**

**By Arorn**

**INTRO:**

This is a fan fic, based on the events of Master Hunter's work, which I was inspired to start writing after reading his 3 Shadows and Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory works. I was thinking, if Gerald had anticipated the ARK's cannon being destroyed, and his papers where just lying around in his lab, why wouldn't he anticipate Sonic turning to good? That's what I intend to write about… something else that he left behind in case of that happening…

**Copyright stuff:**

**Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Chaotix, The Dynamic Dynamites, all but one character from the Metal Miscreants one Character from the Hunters and Team Dark's characters, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, and all other Sonic Characters are copyrighted to SEGA as is the titles Team Chaotix and Sonic Heroes**

**Joz the Bat (Master Hunter), Miles Prower (character not name), The Annemuir, The 3 Shadows, The idea for the main villain are copyrighted to Master Hunter as are the names The Ultimate Rouges, Rose Petals **

**Nite the wolf is copyrighted to LoneWolf8**

**Streak the Hedgehog, Spike the Porcupine is copyrighted to me Arorn as are the names the Dynamic Dynamites, the Hunters and the Metal Miscreants**

**Prologue:**

The hall seemed to go on forever. Dark and wet, its endless depths where all part of the game, part of the fear he was forcing on his prey… he could go much faster, but that would ruin the fun, he wanted to let his prey run, to feel a little of the hope that he may of somehow got away, then to steal it away with one swift attack. It went on like this for another few minutes then he made his strike, he flew forward at inhuman speeds and caught his prey by the throat. He studied it closely, an orange fox with two tails and red shoes. He felt a smile come to his lips as he chocked it to an inch death.

"How does it feel little fox? To be so close to meeting your maker?" he asked. The fox opened its mouth in reply…

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up suddenly, his bed and body covered in his cold sweat. He was panting hard and suddenly sighed in relief

"O-only a dream" he said to himself. At least that's what he had hoped, he had been having this dream since he and his friends had beaten Apocalypse. It was beginning to disturb him greatly, dreaming of himself hunting down his best friend Tails.

"Calm down blue boy…. It was only a dream… none of it was real…" he whispered to himself as he settled down to sleep again… fearing the return of the nightmare…


	2. Memories of a time long since past

**All my copyright information is on my prolouge chapter**

**Chapter 1: Memories of a time long since past**

It had been two months since the reappearance of the chaos demons and defeat of Black, the world had more or less gotten back to normal, with the exception of Eggman not having tried anything else in his quest for global conquest. Miles was walking through station square... he had to get provisions for both him and Mighty, along with oil for MS's maintenance so his arms where full of carrier bags.

"This ought to do us for a good while… good thing Metal can hack Eggman's bank accounts" he smiled mischievously. He started remembering the old group he was in, the 3 Shadows…he recognised the feeling he had with Mighty and Metal as the same he felt back then. A Feeling of belonging that he had missed these past forty-five years. He stopped outside their home, which was the building Joz had given him after Sapphire had moved into the mansion. His memory hadn't shifted from the days of the shadows while he fumbled with the lock. He sighed

"Oh... good times…." he said as he opened the door "HEY Mighty! Mind helping me with these? They're too much for an old fox like myself to carry alone you know!"

"Comin gramps!" the armadillo teased

"Any more of your lip and I'll give you a paintball right between the eyes…the kind of paint that's doesn't wash off!"

"Take it easy Miles, I was only jokin ya, here let me carry some of those…"

They had gotten the supplies into the living quarters, Miles noted that Metal was watching TV, the news was on.

"Once again the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog has saved the lives of many, earlier today, as he stopped the plot of a terrorist group bent on stealing gold from the central street bank. Again, our Blue hero was unavailable for comment as he ran off soon after the…"

There was a thump sound as Metal threw the remote with enough accuracy that it hit the off switch on the TV set.

"Calm down Metal, you should know by now he would be featured a lot on the news" said Miles

"Hmph…" said the robot and hovered over to the window

Miles chuckled, in certain ways Metal reminded him of Shadow after he learned Joz was hired to kill Eggman and his family. Sulking there, watching the world go by. Miles memory drifted back to that age again… The G series robots, Gerald's constant plots to destroy the world, the Mind Control crowns… and of course Apocalypse and the true ultimate life… Miles shuddered remembering the last adventure they had.

"Somthin wrong Miles? Is it to cold?" asked Mighty

"What? Oh no no, I'm fine"

"Okay, but don't blame me if you catch a cold"

"Miles?" said Metal

"What is it friend?"

"Omega called me earlier through Robotnik's old radio system"

Miles' ears pricked up, if Omega did that… "Any way to be traced"

"There's a means, but not a reason to monitor that channel… its as old as the first badniks" replied Metal "its not been used for three years…"

"So what did he want?"

"Apparently Shadow and Rouge want to meet you later… it sounded important"

"And you didn't tell me before? Where?"

"No need to get snippy... he said it was at an old hang out of yours… Green woods"

Miles knew the place he meant… it was more than an old hangout… it was his original home, his birthplace… it was also quiet far away.

"Well I suppose I better get moving then… contact Omega back Metal… tell him I'm on my way"

"Don't tell me what to do" replied Metal, even though he did what he was asked.

It did take quiet a while for Miles to get there; even with the added speed of his second tail acting like a hovercraft's fan it took him a good 5 hours to get to his birthplace. When he got there he found what was technically his old team waiting for him.

"So what's up guys? Why did you call an old fox out to this old place for…"

"Its about Sonic" said Shadow

"I thought it might be…"

"He has finally started to call me out to explain what I know about his origins…"

Miles nodded sagely, he knew all to well what that would involve "you do realise you can't tell him anything… before I left him to fend for himself I erased his memory… true he was good before that but… the shock of finding out what he is may cause him to revert to…"

"He already knows something…" interrupted Shadow

Miles was taken aback, that could spell disaster. Rouge obviously felt the same; Miles noticed the fear in her eyes

"What?" she said, with what seemed two voices… Miles realised that she had also brought her grandfather's sword, The Annemuir. Joz must also of been talking there "When, What? Why?" she fired questions at him

"It was back up at ARK" said Shadow "I … when I thought I was going to die… I told him "No matter what happens do not let the mistakes of the past control your life. If you need definition look towards your feelings, not you're previous actions."

"That was a while ago..." said Rouge "If any damage was caused by that… then it would already have been done wouldn't it?"

"I'm not so sure it hasn't" Said Miles

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic is now more Curious about his past now that he has found a link to it… I doubt much would stop him from finding… a peaceful way to use it, and I'm sure he knows at least where he probably came from… if he knows who made Shadow…"

"Agreed" said Shadow "but do we really have a right to keep it from him? I mean he's already proved countless times that he is a Hero now… in fact probably the best the world has seen"

"Only because of what we did…"

"Yeah" said Joz through Rouge "If he finds out he may become… that thing again"

"Even if we don't tell him… what's to stop him finding out some other way? Now that Eggman is playing with his grandfather's toys I'm sure something will eventually trigger his memory… and what then?" Said Shadow

Both Miles and Rouge cringed at this

"Well it seems you have already made up your mind, so why have you asked us here?" pouted Miles

"Don't be like that"

"And why not? All that work will go down the drain, mark my words… "

"You don't know that"

"Still it begs the question Shadow, why did you ask us here if you already decided on this?" asked Rouge/Joz

"Well, just as we don't know he will revert… we don't know that he won't ether, so I want you to be ready… just in case…"

"We will be ready old friend" Said Miles "I just hope you know what your doing"

"Me too Miles… me too"


	3. Eggman's Threat

**Chapter 2: Eggman's threat**

Sonic the hedgehog was bored… it had been quiet ever since they beat the demons. Not a peep out of Eggman, and what was worse was Shadow kept blanking him whenever he tried to ask him about his past… the only excitement he was getting was catching crooks, thieves and terrorists… and of course his runs in the opposite way from Amy. He was currently resting on the wing of the restored Tornado 1, watching the clouds while Tails made more enhancements to the Tornado 2.

"Man this is boring," he said aloud

Tails looked up from his prized Plane. "Why don't you go out for a run then? That always seems to help you relax."

"Been there, done that…" Sighed Sonic "What I'm wanting is another adventure…"

"Fraid I can't help you there then, unless you want to take a ride on the Tornado 2"

"Na thanks Tails." Said Sonic. He attention was suddenly focused on the safe Tails was opening; it had a yellow shine in it "Hey Tails… is that you found another Emerald again?"

"Of course… I've been studying it ever since that demon problem… I'm wanting to see if there's a way for us to measure the positive and negative power in the Emeralds."

"Heh that that would come in handy" chuckled Sonic "that way we know when to those monsters again"

"I also want to check if I can siphon the Emeralds negative energy for positive uses… after all its only energy, and energy can be changed from one form to another…"

Sonic Frowned "Is this that physics stuff again?"

"Oops, sorry Sonic, forgot how you hate physics"

"Hmph… you know, you shouldn't mess about with their negative energy… who know what will happen to it"

"But it could make sure we never have to fight Black again"

"Black's old news, I beat him once, if he shows his mug I can beat him again"

This time it was Tails turn to chuckle. "You're always to confident Sonic" he said while walking into his workshop

Sonic got down off the Plane to follow Tails "What's that meant to mean?"

Just then Shadow appeared using Chaos Control… right in front of Sonic. It gave Sonic such a fright that he fell over.

"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled as he got back up "A little warning next time please? You just about gave me a heart attack"

"Oh… sorry…" Shadow chuckled nervously

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"… Is there somewhere quiet you know? I don't want Tails hearing what I got to say…"

"Uh… sure… is something… wrong?"

Shadow remained silent… This was unnerving to Sonic… Something was obviously up.

"Um… ok then, follow up," said Sonic before turning to Tails "I'll be back in a while, ok buddy?"

"Sure Sonic, see you later" replied Tails before going back to study the Yellow Emerald again. Both Hedgehogs then dashed off towards the Green Hills of the southern island. It would have taken a normal person little under 10 hours to reach the area, but due to there speed, Sonic and Shadow reached it in just over a half hour.

"Well Shadow… welcome to what is… kinda my birthplace" said Sonic

"Birth Place?" asked Shadow. Sonic pointed over one of the hills, Shadow nodded and took a look. What he saw the largest part of the lake, the sun reflected right in the centre. It looked amazing at this time; it probably even looked better at night. "Wow" he muttered

"I woke up over there," said Sonic, pointing to a cliff overlooking the water. "Inside a red Biplane: the Tornado… with no memory. I assumed the plane must have been mine since I was sleeping in it… but I never had any way to fly it until I met Tails. Soon after Waking up I saw Eggman capturing small animals and putting them into his robots… I don't know what it was but something told me to stop him… I chased him and that's how my first adventure started."

Shadow Nodded, he doubted flying lessons would have been necessary for him or Sonic.

"So what's up Shadow? What is so important that Tails couldn't listen?"

"You should know, you asked me to do this…"

Sonic looked confused for a moment then suddenly realised what Shadow was talking about. "You're going to tell me what you know about my past aren't you?" he asked. The black hedgehog nodded slowly

"Finally!" said Sonic "I was beginning to think you'd never tell me!"

"Don't be so happy… you might not like what you hear…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well you probably already guessed some of it…"

"… Probably something to do with Gerald yeah?" asked Sonic. Again the Shadow nodded "I Thought as much… so spill the beans… what…?"

He was then interrupted… a giant Chequered ball came down in between the two heroes, both barely dodged in time. Sonic Looked up to see Eggman in is Eggmobile, a chain connected between it and the ball.

"What the…?" Said Shadow

"Not this again" said Sonic "look egghead… you have tried this twice already, and Metal Sonic tried it once… it isn't fourth time lucky"

"Sonic what is that?"

"Its something he calls the "Eggmace", it was the first of the Eggmobile's interchangeable parts he used against me… in this very area no less"

Eggman laughed evilly. "Well if you think you can beat it this time, go ahead and try!"

"I will do more than try fat boy!" said Sonic. He leaped up into the Eggmobile with a homing attack. It should of worked… if he didn't hit some sort of electrified barrier which sent him falling back to the ground "OW!" he yelled.

"HA ha! See you later sucker!" Yelled Eggman as he flew off.

"What was that all about?" Asked Shadow

"I dunno" said Sonic recovering "But he isn't getting away with sucker punching me like that. Shadow, you go get Knuckles, Tails, Rouge and Omega, we are going after him." And with that he ran after Eggman

Shadow shrugged and Chaos controlled away to tell the Sonic Heroes and Ultimate Rogues what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Miles had just gotten back from his conversation with Shadow.

"You're back," said Mighty

"So what did Shadow want?" asked Metal

"I have a feeing you will find out soon enough… but till then you don't need to know" replied Miles

Mighty Raised an eyebrow, and Metal would of looked slightly miffed if his face could make an expression

"See here old man, I want to know now!" Said Metal. He was awarded with a paintball right between the eyes. "ACK!"

"That will teach you to raise your voice to your elders" said Miles, grinning. Mighty burst out laughing.

Then suddenly a giant blue saw blade came flying through the wall. Metal had barely enough time to knock his friends to the floor before it flew over his head.

"What is the meaning of this!" he yelled

"hmhmhmhmhm" laughed the blade. It unfolded to reveal the Metal Sonic mkII that Eggman had been working on since before the Chaos incident

"YOU!" Metal yelled, "So Eggman finally finished you huh?"

"Yes and I'm here to take care of a little traitor problem tiny" said the new robot

"What you call me?" Clicking angrily. He and his team fell into a fighting stance

"You heard short stuff"

"Ok, you asked for it" Said Metal "come on you guys"

Metal and his friends flew toward. Miles forgot his wrist shooters where still in paintball mode, he fired off a shot and it hit Metal Sonic mkII in the eyes… or would of if there wasn't a barrier between the paintball and his body.

"Well… that can't be good." Said Miles

"Lets play follow the leader" teased the Metal mkII "I'm it…" and with that ran off

"What the?" Said Miles

"Hey Metal, we can't let him get away!" Said Mighty

"I know, come on" Said Metal, he grabbed his allies and ran off after his advanced self

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Tails' workshop Amy had just arrived, for obvious reasons.

"HEY TAILS!" she yelled just outside his door.

Tails opened the door and gave her a weird look "There is a thing called "knocking the door" you know Amy." He Said

"Sorry… listen have you seen Sonic around?"

Tails sighed… she was always after Sonic "He left a short while ago with… SHADOW!"

"Alright, no need to yell!"

"No… I mean, Shadow!" said Tails again, pointing behind her

The Black Hedgehog had just appeared behind her at the top of the steps. "Tails, we got a problem, Sonic was just attacked by Eggman." He Said

"What?" Said Tails

"He is alright, but he wants us to get our teams together… last thing he said before going of to chase Eggman. I'm about to go get Omega and rouge, you should get on your plane and go get Knuckles."

"Where were they headed?"

"From looks, I'd say the other side of Mystic ruin, from Eggman's old base." Said Shadow. It took a minute for Shadow himself to register what he had said. **Wait a minute… that's where… Gerald's last base was…** the sharp knife of horror stabbed at Shadow's Heart.

"So what are we waiting for Shadow? Go get your group, I'll go fetch Knuckles" Said Tails, interrupting Shadow's trail of thought

"Uh, yeah, see you there" Said Shadow before Chaos Controlling away. Tails had already got into the Tornado 2 and flew off, totally forgetting about Amy.

"Hey Tails? What about me!" She yelled after him. "Oh shoot… don't think he can hear me. I better go get Big and Cream… we may be needed." And with that left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh… fold" Said Vector. It was the third time today.

"Again Vector? You're not very good at this game are you?" Said Bark the Bear

"What you say!" Said Vector in a challenging voice

It was the usual Wednesday Poker Game between the rival detective agencies, Dynamic Dynamites and Team Chaotix in Vector's Apartment.

"Hmph!" Said Espio in a chuckling way

"Well that leaves the rest of us in, what's your bet Bean?" Said Ray the Squirrel

"Giy… I think I'll put… um… 10 forward" Said Bean the "Dynamite" Duck,

"Uh, I think you, "mean raise you 10"" Said Charmy

The duck gave Charmy a glaring look; he was embarrassed that a 6 year old bee knew more about the lingo of this game than him even though it was usually Bean that won.

"And I think I will see that bet" Said the little bee

"So will I" Said Espio "And Raise you another 10 more" he was feeling very confident, well… who wouldn't, he had the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and ten of clubs.

"Um, I think ill see that too" Said Ray

"And me" Said Bark

Just then there was a rumble downstairs.

"Uh, what was that?" Said a nervous Bean.

"Meh, probably a Train or something." Said Vector. It was possible since the Station Square train station was right across from him and the train passes right underneath his window. However that's not what it was as the two teams soon found out. An E-2000 robot burst through the door and fired a few shots at the Chaotix team. "WHAT?" Yelled Vector, the dynamites had pulled down their rivals just in time to miss the laser blast.

"One of those things again," Muttered Espio.

"Why is that bad robot here?" asked Charmy

"I don't know Charmy but he is gonna pay for interrupting our game" Said Bark, he took a swing at it and got Shocked by some sort of force field. "What the!"

Without warning the robot flew off leaving both teams bemused

"What was that Vector?" asked Ray

"One of doc. Eggman's robots, time to pay old egghead a visit for that" said the crocodile cracking his Knuckles

"We are coming too, I hate it when something interrupts a game when I'm winning" said Bean

So both teams made off after the robot despite the fact they won't get paid for this mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nite the Wolf was sitting bored at his computer playing one of his survival horror games again. The Hunters team had not had work in weeks. He blamed it all on Eggman. Without Eggman causing trouble, Sonic the Hedgehog had to resort to catching crooks. With him on the trail of common felons there was no time for petty hoods to become America's most wanted… and therefore no need for a team of bounty Hunters, let alone the best in the world. Nite was about the same size as the Hedgehog's friend knuckles, he had Black Fur, and a black waist length leather coat. He also had leather gloves and boots with a red mark in the centre of each, twin magnums handguns and a rather large bazooka that he kept in a rift their boss had made. He was the powerhouse of the group, despite being rather hyper most of the time.

He sighed as he dodged another undead monster thingy on his game. His Friend Spike the green furred Porcupine was sitting at the table reading a fictional novel, and his other friend, and boss Nack the weasel was in The Hunters Main office working on some other invention he made out of junk. Spike was a foot taller than Sonic and had green fur on everywhere but his mouth and arms, and the only one of the group that didn't use any special equipment apart from his green zip up trainers and gloves, and despite being bigger than the hedgehog, and being a lot calmer was the group's speed freak. Nack the purple furred weasel on the other hand had a customised shotgun and a jetpack making him their flight man.

Nite sighed… he had completed this game about 50 times on "S" rank every time this week alone and was getting tired of killing things that should already be dead. He was so sick of hopping the next call was for work that he didn't even flinch when the phone rang.

"The Hunters Bounty hunting service… Nack Speakin how can I help ya mate?" he heard Nack say in his familiar Australian accent. "Wha? Y-you serious? Wait yeah yeah we want it! Where you at? Wha? Prison Island? Wasn't that place blown up by Doc. Eggman? Ah… ok Mate, we'll be right there!" Nite had barley registered any of this, he was now at the part of the game that had a time limit, that is until Nack had slammed the door open. "Drop what ever your doin' mates, we got a job!"

Spike was about to say finally until Nite had got up and ran past the porcupine so fast that his chair fell back knocking him to the floor. Nite Grabbed Nack's straps from his jet pack and shaking him back and forth.

"PLEASE tell me you're not joking!" said the Wolf all hyper "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"I'm… not… joking… you… mate… now… stop… shaking… me… you… are… making… me… sea… sick…" said the dizzy Weasel.

The wolf let go and Nack fell to the floor "HURRAY!" yelled the wolf

"So Nack," said Spike "Who is the client?"

"Urgh… GUN" Said Nack barley recovering.

"GUN? Weren't they the ones that wrongly accused Sonic the Hedgehog of Working with Eggman a few months back?" Asked Spike, crossing his arms

"Who cares? It's WORK!" Bounced Nite

"Yeah but as Nite says, its work… and it ain't the blue boy we are after" Said Nack

"Who is it?"

"Well that's what we are gonna find out. We had to go to their rebuilt prison island base"

It took the trio not even half an hour to get to Prison Island thanks to the bridge between it and the Capital City, where The Hunter's office was. They had been promptly taken to the main office of GUN's highest General.

"Ah The Hunters, I've been expecting you…" Said the General. Spike studied the man closely, he always took in a new face quickly, he didn't trust some of their clients. The man looked to be about 60. He also saw a noticeable change in Nite's attitude which he had never seen before… the wolf seemed a lot more serious. "Please take a seat" The General Continued

"We'd rather stand mate… we like keppin things… professional" Said Nack

"Very well then… I suppose you would like to know why we want to hire you"

"The though had crossed our minds" Said Spike

The General frowned; he wasn't used to Spike's non military sense of respect "As I'm sure you know, GUN had a major drop in resources a few months ago…"

"Yeah, the ARK incident"

"As a result, our main Base here at Prison Island was temporarily destroyed. And a great deal of our robots demolished by both Sonic and Shadow's groups."

"So?" said Nite. His voice was also much deeper than Spike was used to

"The cause started with one Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik" said the general "That… is your target"

The Hunters where taken back by this. "Eggman?" said Spike "Shouldn't you leave him to Sonic?"

"In the past we have, but he has proved that he will keep returning, no mater what Sonic does, it's time GUN took things into our own hands" The general pointed to a monitor behind him and a base appeared upon it, in the middle of the trees of the Mystic Ruins. "We have reason to believe that Dr. Eggman is in that base you see on the monitor, it is on the opposite side of the base he launched his Egg carrier from during the Chaos Incident. We also know it was there before he was"

"How's that possible?" asked Nack

"This was Made by this man" Another image appeared on the screen. In all respects it looked like Eggman, except not as oval shaped and much older. Spike instantly recognised it as the man that appeared on every TV, monitor and mobile phone screen once ARK had started making its way to earth. "His Name was Professor Gerald Robotnik; it was his last base before the hero team the 3 Shadows defeated him 45 years ago. We don't know what happened as the pervious General of GUN covered it up. All we know is that Gerald was executed by electric chair method soon afterwards. The pictures that appeared during the ARK incident were his final words before they flipped the switch."

"I see" Said Spike "what about our fee?"

"You get this up front," said the General, passing him a check. It read 6,000,000,000 on it "And Twice that if and when you complete the job."

Nack whistled appreciatively "That's a total of eighteen billion dollars!" said the weasel, his jaw dropped

Nite reverted to his usual self "Whatthe… andthe… ifthe… that's A LOT of zeros!" his jaw dropped too

"I think you've hired us" translated Spike

After Nack and Nite recovered the trio made their way for the Mystic ruins.


	4. An old Base

**Chapter 3: An old Base**

Sonic was hot on Eggman's trail in the middle of the Seaside hills when Tails flew in with Knuckles in the Tornado 2.

"SONIC!" Yelled Tails

"Hey Tails! What took you so long?"

Tails put the Plane in automatic and sent it home, as he and Knuckles Jumped out

"Angel Island was over Alaska"

"Heh, figures knuckles would be out of the way"

"Hey! So I don't have control of where the winds take the island! So sue me!" Said Knuckles angrily "I don't know why you brought me anyway, ain't like Egg heads got the Master Emerald or it's smashed again or something.

"No, but did that stop you when you helped us against Metal Overlord? Besides it will be fun!"

"I guess so…"

"Here we go guys, looks like he's heading to his old Mystic Ruin base."

"Are you sure Sonic?" Tails asked "There was a more direct route before this and he didn't take it"

"Yeah Sonic, Something's up." Agreed Knuckles, "What the?"

The trio stopped on a cliff overlooking the valley… what they saw astounded them. It was a very old base, to old to be one of the ones Eggman made.

"Hey, look over there!" Said Tails pointing "It's Eggman!" True enough, it was Eggman in his Eggmobile, flying where Tails pointed, until that is, he got within reach of the base, then he descended into it.

"He's gone into that old base" Said Knuckles "lets go follow him Sonic. … Sonic?"

The Blue Hedgehog took unusually long to answer; he was holding his head in an odd way then blinked. "Uh yeah… sure, come on." He said, grabbing his friend's wrists and running down toward the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ultimate Rouges had went to Eggman's old base with the hope that that's where he was hiding with no such luck, they had ran through the forest towards Gerald's last fortress in the opposite direction from The Sonic Heroes.

"If this base is where Eggman is, then we are in big trouble, we only knew about Apocalypse and his final Ultimate Life program… who know what else is there." Said Shadow

"Why should it matter?" asked Omega

"We didn't tell you this before Omega but…" started Rouge

"Sonic WAS the final part of the program!" Said Shadow

"What?" Said Omega "illogical… all information points to Sonic only being 15."

"Look at me Omega… how old do I look?"

"Fift… ah" said Omega, finally understanding

"And Miles Had Erased Sonic's memory, anything in that base could make him remember… or worse yet make him become what he was…"

"Which was?"

"The Ultimate biological killing machine." Said Rouge

"Then Lets Get going, faster Shadow!" Said Omega

"You got it, No time for games!" Said Shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rose Petals where right behind the Sonic Heroes, going immediately to where Amy had Herd Shadow say Sonic was.

"Are you sure they will be here Amy?" Said Cream

"No doubt, this is where Shadow said Sonic and Eggman was heading" Said Amy

"This is pretty close to Eggman's Base" said Big "you know, from back when that Chaos monster attacked?"

"Yeah I know Big"

"Hey Amy look over there! That's Metal Sonic and his team!" yelled Cream

"What? What are you guys doing here? If you're after that Faker then stay out of this, that Gold eyed freak is ours!" said Metal

"Gold eyed freak? Faker? Who in the world are you talking about Metal?" Said Amy

"That Metal Sonic MkII attacked us at our home" Said Miles "And he's ether going to pay for it, or we use his parts to repair our wall!"

"Another Metal Sonic?" said Big "does Eggman mass produce them or something?"

"No, that's his other robots" Said Metal "But I still want his hide"

"Look Metal! Do you mean that thing?" said Cream; she pointed to a flying blue object hurtling towards a clearing not to far south of them.

"THAT'S HIM! I'm going to rip him a new disk drive!" yelled Metal

"Let us help Metal, besides we heard Sonic was Following Eggman to this area, he might need all our help" Said Amy

"Not a chance" Said Metal

"Wait a minute Metal, think about this" Said Mighty "We may need their help to get rid of that shield your… uh… copy had"

Metal was Silent for a while then finally said "Oh alright, but don't get in our way"

Both Teams sped off towards Gerald's base where Metal Sonic mkII landed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Team Chaotix and the Dynamic Dynamites where south of the old base following the E-2000

"He's finally stopped" said Espio

"Took him long enough" Said Vector "And he's landing, right, Bark, take your team so that you get behind him, we will keep him busy while you find a weak spot in that shield and smash him"

"Not like you not to take the glory Vector" Said Bean

"Shatup!"

"Hey what's that?" Said Charmy; he was pointing to a blue thing fly close to where the E-2000 landed

"I think it's a… is that a new Metal Sonic?" Said Vector squinting

"Looks like it" Said Espio, whose sight was much better.

"What's a "Metal Sonic"?" said Bark

"A robot made by Eggman based on Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Yeah we had to fight it three times!" said Vector "Once as a big nasty red thing called Metal Emperor alongside Mighty and Knuckles, more recently as Metal Overlord with just about everyone who's ever fought Eggman and a again most recently, when he was fighting along side a brainwashed Mighty and some old Brain washed stripy, fox with the same name as Sonic's sidekick Tails."

"Are you sure you're in the right business Vector? Maybe you should start being a hero like Sonic" said Bark

"Meh, being a detective is more fun"

"Anyway we should get going, we still got a plane shaped robot to punish, remember?" Said Ray

"You're right, let's go!" said Espio. He and ray grabbed there team mates' wrists before everyone had finished talking and went to where their advisory landed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hunters had reached the cliff the Sonic had just been standing on overlooking the base. Nack pulled out a print out they had gotten earlier.

"Yup, that's the place alright." He Said

"Now we just need to hope the Eggman is in there." Spike Added

"Yeah" said Nite, in his darkened voice again

"Um, something Wrong Nite?"

"No, should there be?"

"You just seem… less bouncy than usual"

"Hmph"

"Okay then… let's get moving mates, no time for idol chatter" Interrupted Nack

"Hey look down there, isn't that Sonic" Said Spike

"Aww… man, if he gets Eggman first then we can kiss our money goodbye Mates!" Said Nack

"Then, as you said, let's get moving" Said Spike grabbing his team mates and running after the blue Hedgehog

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the next few minutes everyone had gotten to the entrance to the base. The first to arrive where the Sonic Heroes and Ultimate Rouges.

"Oh no, don't tell me… Eggman IS here?" Said Shadow

"What's Up Shadow, you know this place or something?" Said Sonic

"Yes I do, this was Gerald's last base! You have to…"

Shadow was interrupted by the entrance of Metal's team and the Rose Petals

"You should really give your team a name Metal" said Amy "How about Metal Miscreants?"

"Hmph!" Said Metal

"Hey, I like that!" Said Mighty

"It does have a ring to it" Said Miles "Wait a sec… this is…"

Sonic Look in a mix of horror and confusion "AMY? METAL? What are YOU guys doing here?" he said

"We where attacked by My Metal Copy, I want revenge!" Said Metal

"We are here to help everyone my darling Sonic!" Said Amy

"Heh heh heh so you finally know what its like to have someone copy YOU huh Metal?" said Sonic

"You want a Punch?" Said Metal "I warn you, I'm a bad mood as it is without you trying to goad me"

Just then the Chaotix and Dynamites arrived.

"Wha? Team Chaotix too?" Said Knuckles "and who are those guys?"

"An E-2000 attacked us during our poker game with our rival detective agency here" Said Vector

"We are the Dynamic Dynamites." Said Bark, "I'm Bark the Bear, The cheerful looking fellow there is Ray the Squirrel, and that is Bean the "Dynamite" Duck"

"Why Dynamite?" Said Rouge

"He's our bomb expert"

"Bomb expert? Why do detectives need someone who defuses bombs?" Said Omega

"Who said anything about "Defusing" bombs?" Said the duck with a grin

"Ah"

"Well it seems we have quite a party for taking Eggman in then Mates" Said Nack, who had just arrived with The Hunters"

"Wha?" YOU!" Said Sonic frowning

"We had enough trouble with you back when you where trying to sell the Chaos Emeralds!" Said Knuckles

"No need to worry bout me mates, I'm not here for them things, more trouble than they are worth I reckon. I moved into the Bounty Hunter Business with my friends here, may I introduce Nite the wolf and Spike the Porcupine; we are "The Hunters", best bounty hunting team in the world."

"Howdy" Said Nite

"Pleasure to meet you guys" Spike Echoed "… You met Sonic before Nack? And what's this about selling the Emeralds?"

"I was a Treasure hunter like you Spike, reckoned those emeralds would fetch a pretty penny on the black market"

"Hmph, that isn't like me, I'd give them to the museum"

"Which is why you where so poor when you met us mate. Anyway how we gonna do this?"

"Well there are three tunnels here; I guess we have two teams go through one each…" Said Sonic "The Hunters will come with us as I don't trust their leader,"

"OI!"

"As will Shadow's team." Said Sonic, pulling Tails and Knuckles down a tube which said "Shadow" above it.

"Sonic WAIT!" said Shadow, Rouge, Miles and Omega, to slow for it to matter, Sonic's team was already too far in.

"Dammit" Said Shadow, "come on guys, we need to follow him"

"Wait For us Mates!"

With that The Hunters and The Ultimate rouges followed Sonic.


	5. Echoes of the past

**Chapter 4: Echoes of the past**

The Chaotix crew and The Dynamic Dynamites had already decided to take the middle tunnel before anyone got to say anything. They didn't even realise that there was a sign saying "Miles" above it. During all this the newly Named Metal Miscreants where talking amongst themselves with the Rose Petals listening in.

"Miles, why did you, Omega, Rouge and Shadow Call after Sonic in such a panic?" Metal Demanded

"…"

"Miles I think we should know…" Said Mighty

"This is… where he was born…" Said Miles

"What? Old man, are you going senile?" Said Metal

"No… this Base… it was Gerald's last fortress… before Shadow was locked up…"

"And what has that got to do with Sonic?"

"Have you ever wondered why Shadow and Sonic look so alike Metal?"

Metal's eyes turned off then on again as if he blinked. "You can't mean…"

"I do… Sonic was the last creation Of Gerald's Ultimate life research."

Everyone gasped at this realisation

"Sonic… was MADE?" Yelped Amy

"But why does Sonic…" Metal began

"Not know anything? That's my fault. Sonic was created to beat Shadow, to be superior to him in every way… and to destroy the planet. They fought, Shadow lost, but Sonic was so tired that Joz and me got the drop him and sealed him back up. Shadow was captured and brainwashed, and during the next 45 years of my life I worked on turning Sonic to good… and when I was done I wiped his memory, thinking it was best he didn't know about his past… I then left him with my prized Plane the Tornado in the green hills… right before he first beat Eggman."

"And because of what you did, if he finds out anything…"

"Then he may revert to being an evil killing machine"

"No… way…" Said Amy, everyone looked at her "No … way… I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOUR SAYING MILES!" She Yelled

"Never the less… it is the truth"

"Then we better get going" Said Metal "Who knows what's going to happen if we don't get there soon, there is one tube left, let's get going you six"

And so the last of the heroes made their way down the final tunnel which held the name "Joz" above it, all with heavy hearts (or battery in Metal's case).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sonic Heroes had landed in a room that Knuckles had pointed out felt very much like the lava reef area on Angel Island. They where soon followed by the Ultimate Rogues and The Hunters.

"Glad you guys could make it" Said Sonic

"Sonic we have to get out of here now!" said Shadow

Sonic raised an eyebrow "What's Wrong Shadow?"

"This is one of Gerald's old bases, who know what lies in wait here" Shadow Fudged.

"Heh, what are you worried about Shadow? We already beat the Biolizard and Apocalypse together, we can beat anything else Gerald has left."

The black hedgehog kept quiet, he didn't want to reveal anything here, to many bad memories that could make Sonic revert. He signalled to Omega and Rouge to keep quiet too. "Very well then Sonic, lets continue on, just be very careful. Especially around here, there are a lot of lava pit falls. And if this room still has power, it won't allow Chaos Control"

"Got ya," Said Sonic.

The three teams began Hopping from platform to platform to get across.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chaotix and Dynamics had just got to their room. It was a windy room with a single bridge over a spike pit.

"Uh Charmy I think you should walk for once, I don't want you being blown into one of those walls, you could get knocked out and uh… fall down there" Said Vector. Everyone but the Calm Espio cringed at the thought

"Um, OK vector… I think I will." Said the shivering bee

"Don't you try to fly ether Bean" Said Bark

"No worry, I won't." Said the duck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Final tunnel The Metal Miscreants and Rose Petals where still mostly stunned by Miles's Bombshell when they found themselves in a large cave.

"Eww! This place is so cold and damp… I bet Rouge would LOVE it here…" Said Amy

"Well she is a bat" said Miles "and careful what you say about her, her grandfather Joz was one of my best friends you know."

"Sorry."

"Speaking of which, he told me about his room, careful, there is a pitfall with some crusher walls."

"What walls?"

"You know in movies where there's a hallway? And suddenly the two opposite walls start moving closer and closer together…?"

"… Ah…"

"I guess we need to do some wall jumps." Said Metal "or flight"

Miles shook his head "Air is too thin for flight, not enough air currents"

"Wall jumps then, quickly"

"Indeed"

"Um, Miles? This pitfall you spoke about?" Said Big

"… Yeah that would be it" Said the old fox, staring into a large ravine

"Ok Amy, this is it, ready?" Said Metal

"Um, I can't wall jump" Said the pink hedgehog

"What?"

"Least, I don't think I can, never tried it"

"Sigh, here watch me" Said Metal, he grabbed his team mates hands and started jumping from wall to wall "Now you try it" he called over from the other end

"Um, ok…" She said and made an attempt. She was able to do it, but she wasn't that fast at it, the walls started moving in and she nearly got Big's Tail Squished at the end "Phew!" she said.

" I second that…" Said Big looking at how close his tail was to the walls"

"Well you made it through" Said Metal, "Well done"

"Well let's get going" Said Miles "if Eggman is like his grand dad we have to fight someone now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the first room, thanks mainly to Tails, Nack and Rouge, the three teams had managed their way across the fire pits

"Ok Shadow, what can we expect now…?"

"A Fight of some sort" Said Shadow "Right through that door."

"Well bring it on, I'm sick of platforms" Said Spike

"Ditto Mate." Said Nack

The three teams walked through the light to find Eggman in the centre of the room with a new addition to his Eggmobile. It looked like a giant dragon. The Eggmobile was in the centre of its head, similar to the Egghawk

"Greetings hedgehogs and your teams… do you like my new toy?" Said Eggman "Wait a minute, what is Nack doing here? And who are those two?"

"I'm here cause GUN has a bounty on your head, these two are my Team mates Spike the Porcupine, and Nite the wolf. As for your machine, it looks like a an overgrown metal newt mate" Said Nack

"Let me guess… Eggdragon?" Said Sonic

"Hmph… no mater, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" said the mad egg shaped dictator wanna be"

"Bring it on Doctor!" said Shadow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so we cross a giant spike pit, flew as high as we could to find we missed a button and then pressed it and had to climb a couple of platforms… and you guys did this kind of thing THREE times before?" Said a frustrated Squirrel

"Hey what about Sonic and the rest of his friends? They've done it many times before!" Said Vector. The Squirrel didn't answer, just fell over.

"That was just ridicules" Said Bark

"Well that's it, we are at the end of the line" Said Vector "Now to see what's at the end of the tunnel." He was greeted with a large room. "This is it?"

"Seems a little anti climatic" Said Bean

Then they where shot at and both team scattered

"Finally, a little action, I was getting bored" said vector, cracking his knuckles. He looked up to see the E-2000 that had attacked them in his house "YOU!"

"Greetings team Chaotix, and unknown allies. I am E-2999 "Celsius". The last surviving E-2000 series robot." Said the plane shaped "Because of the combined efforts of the Team Chaotix, The Sonic Heroes, Rose Petals and Ultimate Rouges, the robots E-2000 through E-2998 all where destroyed. Dr. Eggman programmed me with higher thinking, and fitted more advanced armour and powerful weapons. I' m here for revenge from my 999 brothers"

"Why attack us alone then?"

"Because the part of the Flag ship you blew up before Metal Sonic mkI became Metal Overlord housed the most of them, 700 of my brothers where on it"

"I see. But you made a big mistake attacking us, when we are done there will be no E-2000 series robots"

"Yeah, attacking both the Chaotix Crew and the dynamic dynamites was a mistake!" Said Bark

"You're going down bad guy!" Cried Charmy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Metal Miscreants and rose Petals had just entered their battle room to find a face all too familiar to Metal.

"I knew I would finally catch you faker!"

"My my, look who's beginning to sound like Sonic." Said the Metal Sonic mkII

"Shut up you, I'll make you pay for insulting me, threatening my team mates, AND destroying my home!"

"And I see you brought the Rose Petals with you… what you figured since the real Sonic doesn't want her you would try to move in on Amy?"

"HEY!" Said Amy brining out her Hammer "Take that back Metal Head!"

"You're going down!" Said Metal


	6. A past foe restored

**Chapter 5: A past foe restored**

The Battle Had Started between The Eggdragon and the three hero Teams. They had already found out most of the things weapons. It had fireball breath cannon, a missile launcher, laser cannon eyes and a wicked bad bite. It was Currently trying to eat Spike, missing just inches off his head.

"Urgh… robot it may be but it still has bad breath." Said the porcupine

"Hit the part with Eggman in it! That's always the weak spot!" Yelled Sonic

"Shut up Hedgehog" Said Eggman, firing missiles in his direction. Each and every one missed of course

"Thanks For the advice Sonic, Nack, going up?"

"Right you are mate" Said Nack, grabbing Spike's hand and lifting him up

"Throw me at him"

"If you Say Spike" Kicking him so that he flew into at the Eggdragon's cockpit. The cockpit's shielding cracked a bit as Spike hit it and bounced back to the ground

"ARGH!" yelled Eggman "HOW DARE YOU!" The Eggdragon revealed a new attack in the form of a claw swipe, as it lunged its metallic palm at Spike. Spike Dodged the attack just in time. He had herd crashing from another room, he guessed the other teams where in similar battles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vector had just thrown both Charmy and Espio at there new foe, both bounced off the armour, it was stronger but not strong enough to not take damage, there as now small cracks in it.

"Nice armour you got there, you should have kept the shield" Mocked Vector

"Target Vector confirmed firing Thunder cannon." Said The robot. The attack had mostly missed Vector, but did singe his tail

"OW!" he yelped "I'll murder you for that!"

"I'll help you" Said Bark, he just smashed his hands full force into the robot' back, damaging its engines. It fell to the floor as hits thrusters spluttered badly. It was obvious it wouldn't be flying any more.

"Damage approaching 60 must end battle quickly to ensure victory" it Said

"Oh it will end quickly, just not in your favour flyboy" Said Vector

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new MS was much More trouble than it first seemed, not only did it have the same Spin attack as it's predecessor, but it also had the same spike shot attack that Silver Sonic had, the black shield Metal had on the little planet and it also had lasers built into each finger and thumb. It was currently trying to blast its older brother away.

"That the best you got faker?" Said Metal

"Its good enough to keep you on the run" Said Metal 2

"Not for long, Miles?"

"With pleasure!" Said Miles, he shot the Metal 2 Square in the eyes like he did to Metal Earlier with a paintball.

"Argh! I can't see!" it said

"Now Amy!" Yelled Metal

Next thing the Metal 2 saw once it had cleaned its eyes was a Hammer speeding towards its face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Sonic and Shadow had followed Spike's lead; each of them had hit the cockpit of the Eggdragon twice now. The glass had smashed open, but they weren't done yet, the Eggdragon was still alive and blasting.

"Ok so we smashed some glass… now what mates?" Said Nack

"You die!" Said Eggman

"I don't think so Doc!" Said Shadow "We don't have time to play games with you any more… chaos… CONTROL!" Shadow used his Green Emerald to disappear from his spot in the two teams to on top of the machines head; he threw out Eggman from the cockpit and smashed the controls before jumping off himself. In the next moment the Eggdragon blew up, causing little damage to the room

Eggman had got up just to see his new machine blow up "You're not going to get away with this!" He yelled running trough a door in the opposite side of the room

"After him!" Said Sonic, Grabbing Tails and Knuckles in order to give chase.

"Sonic wait!" Yelled Shadow, his team following close behind

"Hey that bounty is ours!" Said Nack, being lead on by Spike with Nite

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vector had been Swinging at Celsius for a good ten minutes, the poor robot was smashed to bits, its eye had turned off long ago. It took Bark, Ray and Espio to stop him

"Vec, I think it's dead." Said Bark.

"Wha?" Said the enraged reptile "Oops, eh heh, I guess I got carried away."

"I'll say" Said Charmy

"Well guys, I guess we are about done here" Said Ray

"Hey, wait!" Said Espio. "Look!"

"What the?"

The eye on the E-2999 had switched back on; its badly damaged head was floating about its body on its own thrusters

"MIsiON FAilURE… INitIatIng PlAN B ProTOcoLL" It said slowly, it then flew through the door on the opposite side of the room.

"HEY! Get After it!" Vector yelled, dragging his team mates behind.

"Wait for us!" Said Ray, The Dynamites following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Metal was bemused, they had shot it… smashed it… bashed it… hit it with giant a hammer and a flaming fishing rod. Yet it still stood there… mocking him!

"What will it take to beat you?" Said an angry metal hedgehog

"Damage reaching 90 Initiating plan B protocol" Said Metal 2 and it boosted away through the back door.

"DAMMIT! After him!" Said Metal as he dashed forward, both teams following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Three groups had followed their foes into a very large room in the middle of the complex each coming from a separate room. In the centre of this room was a new robot, both Metal 2 and The E-2999's head had for some reason inserted themselves into gaps in its legs. Eggman now stood on a balcony above the room.

"Greetings to the invited and uninvited, to the unveiling of my greatest master piece" He yelled

"Déjà vu…" Said Shadow "Wait… isn't that…" He continued as he stared at the robot

"That's the…" Said Miles

"The new, Improved and restored… G-009 Pluto! " Finished Eggman

Sonic Studied the robot, it looked similar to the old Eggbots Eggman had on the Death Egg. Except it wasn't as egg shaped. It was also about the same size too and had a gattling gun for one arm and huge cannon on the other. On its left shoulder pad was the code G-009 and Pluto was written on its chest.

"G-009 PLUTO ACTIVE" it boomed.

"First he uses his old Eggmace thing, now this? Does he have any new ideas anymore?" Said Sonic

"Silence!" Said Eggman "Pluto, kill these bothersome flies!"

"AFFIRMATIVE" said the large machine

"Heh, as if, I can beat it alone" Said Nite all cheerful as he brought out his bazooka and aimed, he whistled and said in a squeaky voice "Hey Pluto!" he then took a shot with a normal missile, which did little more that make a small dark patch on the robots shiny white armour.

"DAMAGE INDEX… 0 PERCENT" the robot boomed

"Well… that can't be good" Said the wolf laughing nervously

"No way was its armour that good before" Said Miles

"This could pose a problem" said Sonic.

"You have no idea…" whispered Eggman. He pressed a switch and a hole appeared where the ground below Sonic's feet where.

"WHAT THE…?" Yelled the panicked Blue Hedgehog as he was sucked into a tube leading only Eggman knows where.

"SONIC!" Yelled Shadow


	7. To the rescue

**Chapter 6: To the rescue**

The first chance he got, Shadow Chaos controlled up to the balcony Eggman was on. The Evil Doctor had already made his escape and Shadow was worried for his friends, but they had already told him to go save Sonic. So now here he was running down a corridor where Eggman had so recently been in hope that it would lead him to his blue counterpart.

"Don't Worry Sonic, I'm coming." He whispered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the battle, things where not going so well. So far the hero group of 19 had already used their sword, bombs, bazooka, magnums, shotgun, wrist shooters, chao, ninja stars, spiral missiles, fists, spins and thunder shoots. Nothing seemed to work on the robot.

"DAMAGE INDEX… 1 PERCENT" boomed the robot. It shot its cannon at the Chaotix crew who all went flying in different direction

"YARGH!" Yelled Vector in pain.

"Only 1 percent! Mate this is INSANE!" Said Nack Desperately

"How do we beat this thing?" asked Metal

"It used to be very weak in the head… but that's what I've been shooting and I can't seem to damage it!" Said Miles

"Head? Why didn't you say that earlier?" Said Nite. He took aim and shot at the robot's cranium.

"DAMAGE INDEX… STILL READING 1 PERCENT" it boomed

"Wha?"

"I told you it wasn't doing anything, Eggman must have increased the armour all around the robot." Sighed Miles "this looks impossible, if this thing is this hard to dent, we may as will pack it in now"

"Don't say that!" Said Tails

"Tails?"

"If Sonic where here, he wouldn't give up, and nether would Shadow, so nether can we!" Said the brave little fox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow had just managed to get to a room at the end of a corridor. A Dangerous sight greeted him. It was an old machine with two chambers in each end… in the centre was a console, which Eggman was working at, and in the left chamber, surrounded by water, was Sonic.

"Eggman!" Shadow Yelled "What is this?"

"Ah Shadow…" Said Eggman turning around "To tell you the truth I don't know… all I know is that it is a machine designed by my grandfather before he was executed. I found it on the same disk that led me to you. On it read "If a good blue hedgehog is around, then place him in this machine to gain the ultimate power". I don't know how he knew about Sonic, but… he did steer me in the right direction to find "Ultimate destruction". That was you after all."

During Eggman's little explanation Shadow's eyes filled with horror, a machine left behind by Gerald to do with Sonic… "EGGMAN YOU FOOL!" He Yelled

"What?"

"If that machine does what I think it does… THEN YOU HAVE JUST DOOMED US ALL!"

"I don't think so." Said Eggman, he jumped into an Eggmobile with Arms, enforced armour and a Spiked Helmet "And besides you have other things to worry about Shadow, This is the Eggcrusher, it was one of my best creations, it certainly gave Sonic a run for his money, and I heard from my one conscious Eggrobo that it also gave Knuckles a hard time." With that he lunged his robotic head with arms at Shadow, another fight beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Pluto room, the 19 heroes where faring a little better than before, Pluto had revealed it only had two main attacks, the cannon and the machine gun. It probably was very fast but the room hindered its progress being too small for it to move.

"DAMAGE INDEX… 10 PERCENT" It Boomed, it turned out that it was tough, but as long as they kept one step ahead, and had enough rings to heal them, they would eventually beat it

"Keep at it guys!" Yelled Knuckles, smashing it in the chest "We can beat this thing!"

"Stupid Machine, once I beat you I'm going to help my Sonic!" yelled Amy, hitting it in the shin with her hammer

"DAMAGE INDEX… 11 PERCENT" It called out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eggcrusher flew at Shadow, trying to pick it up. Shadow dodged he had already been grabbed and slammed already. It hurt, he didn't want hit again, especially if that machine was doing what he thought it did.

"It's no use Shadow!" yelled Eggman "Give up! You haven't even tried to hit me yet!"

Realising that Eggman was right he tried kicking the glass of the cockpit, however no damage was sustained "What the?"

"Ha! This modification is much stronger than the others, that's why it took Sonic and Knuckles so long to beat it! You may eventually defeat it, but by then it will be too late, the machine will have finished it's possess, what ever it is!"

"You talk to much Eggman, and I have no time to play this stupid waiting game with you" Shadow started running for the machine to turn it off, only to find Eggman in his way "What?"

"I also increased its speed, I will block you if need be! And guess what? This room has special partials that prevent Chaos Control through it!"

Shadow tried to find that Eggman was right, while here, he couldn't use his Chaos manipulation techniques. "Eggman, I ask, stop this madness!"

"Why Should I?"

"Because, if that machine is what I think it is, it will undo what Miles had spent 45 years of his life to accomplish!"

"And what might that be?"

"To turn the ultimate weapon of destruction… the final Ultimate lifeform… into the ultimate hero."

"Bah! Stop it with these lies Shadow. If that's true what has Sonic got to do with it?"

"Guess…"

Eggman looked confused through his window, then comprehension flashed across his face, then he burst out laughing "Are you trying to tell me that Sonic is my grandfather's ultimate weapon? That is so ridicules its funny!"

"Always the fool"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it Eggman. Why do Sonic and I look so much alike? Why can we use the same skills? Why can we both so much alike?"

"Mere coincidence"

"Then why does your grandfather have a machine that has to do with Sonic in a base over 45 years old?"

Eggman took a moment to think, and then laughed again. "Very well Shadow, if you are right, then this machine will change him back to the way he was, and if I'm right…" he chuckled "Then he will obey every one of my commands willingly, as I am Gerald's air"

Shadow saw that there was no way to get through to Eggman and sighed. "If that's what you think, then all hope is lost"

Just then a beep came from the machine behind Eggman, the left pod drained and opened

"Shadow…" Said Sonic as he fell out. Shadow rushed over to his Counterpart

"Sonic? Are you alright?" he asked

"I… I dunno… I hurt all over"

Shadow was relived to see the green was still in Sonic's eyes "You're still your heroic self… for a moment I thought…"

A voice behind him interrupted from the right side pod. "That he became evil again brother? I'm afraid to tell you that you aren't far off."

Shadow instantly recognised the voice… and turned with a shocked and horrified look on his face. Sonic too saw the new figure, and was just as shocked.

"I… I don't believe it…" he managed to say

What stood before them was a blue hedgehog with spikes pointing downwards… his shoes where red with a single white striped, and both his cuffs on his gloves and shoes where black. What stood before them… was another Sonic the Hedgehog…

"Free at last…" He said opening his eyes to reveal their blood red colour


	8. A Dark Streak

**Chapter 7: A Dark Streak**

"This is incredible!" Yelled Eggman "it made a clone of him!"

"I'm much more than a clone Ivo." Said the other Sonic "I'm everything Gerald intended him to be."

"Shadow, what's… going on?" said the original.

"What's going on my goody-two-shoed twin… is that Gerald's last machine, was designed to revert you back to being me, but it seems something odd has happened… instead of being reverted, we separated into two separate life forms. Isn't that right brother"

"Your no brother of mine!" yelled Shadow as he lunged toward the new Sonic. Sonic Dodged all to easily and smashed Shadow in the Stomach winding him

"Still to slow Shadow, after 45 years you would think that you'd realise you can't beat me"

"Amazing, so Sonic was the ultimate lifeform after all!" said Eggman "Sonic, as Professor Gerald Robotnik's air, I Doctor Ivo Robotnik Command you! Let us leave this place to…"

"Not so fast doc." Said the new Sonic

"What?"

"I only follow the orders of the Prof., and since he died a good 45 years ago, that means I don't follow anyone's orders but my own now."

"How dare you! I won't stand such insolence!" yelled the mad Doctor. He lunged at his grandfather's creation only to find that this match was nothing like the one he had with the other hedgehogs. It took this new Sonic not even 5 seconds to destroy his Eggcrusher. Eggman lay on the floor, out cold.

"That's what you get fat man." Said the new Sonic; obviously none of his charm had been lost in the machine. "See you, I got some work to do" he chuckled as he ran back down the hallway

The original Sonic's eyes widened in terror, he knew where his dark "twin" was going, he remembered his dream all to well. He turned to see Shadow get up "Shadow…"

"Sonic?"

"He… he's going after Tails!" Sonic Spluttered

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter, go now! Save Tails!"

"But what about…?"

"Leave me one ring and I'll be fine, just go save my little bud!"

Shadow nodded and did as Sonic asked.

"One more thing… I remember everything now… so… take care... bro…" said Sonic

Shadow grinned weakly and nodded. "I will… bro…" By the time had enough energy to get back up Shadow was already a good few feet down the passageway. Sonic Smiled. He knew that in Shadow, Tails was in good hands. He took a single glare at Eggman. **This was all your fault big round guy, if anything happens to Tails…**. These where his final thoughts before he limped down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fight was growing bad for the Heroes, despite their initial hopes; each team was beginning to tire badly.

"DAMAGE INDEX… 40 PERCENT"

"What? It's not even half dead yet!" Despaired Spike

"This looks bad" Said Mighty

"Don't give up" Said Knuckles from the front lines

Tails was standing next to Knuckles "it has to run out of juice some time, and even if it doesn't, I'm sure Sonic and Shadow can take care of this thing when they get here"

Amy was at Knuckles other side; she shuffled uneasily, remembering what Miles had revealed to The Rose Petals and Metal Miscreants earlier. She felt something bad was happening ever since Shadow ran after Sonic

Just then a blue blur flew overhead from the balcony, it smashed a hole right through Pluto's head, the large robot fell to the floor, electricity sparkled from it

"DAMAGE… INDEX… … 99 percent... shut down… imminent…" it said before breaking down

"SONIC!" yelled Amy "YOU'RE OK!"

"Yay! Sonic!" yelled Tails "you saved us!"

"Did I? Oops…" Said Sonic

"Sonic?" Said Amy, confused. Another blur flew out of the hallway and landed next to Omega and Rouge.

"WAIT!" it said, it was Shadow "That isn't who you think it is! Careful!"

Sonic Sighed, "Oh Shadow, do you always have to spoil my fun?" He aid as he turned. Amy looked at Sonic's face with horror, her Heart dropped as he looked into Sonic's cold… _red_… eyes

"S-Sonic?" she stammered

"His eyes… they're RED!" she herd Miles say "He's reverted!" she could only imagine the confusion on everyone's face when he said it

"What do you mean Miles?" Said Tails

"Stupid old fox." Said Sonic coldly.

Amy was bemused, she felt as if darkness was about to sallow her… every that seemed so clear before, was shrouded in shadow now. All she could do was look at the face of the one she was sure she was meant to spend he life with, how cold and dark looking he seemed now. She instantly knew everything Miles had said was true.

Shadow ran past her trying to engage Sonic in combat. She herd him whisper "protect Tails" as he ran past. He was about t swing at Sonic when he was smashed out of the way by a halfhearted blow from Sonic.

"Come on Shadow… if I told you once I told you many times, you can't win against me" Said Sonic

"SHADOW!" She Heard Miles, Rouge and Omega yell

This heartless attack finally snapped Amy out of her trance. As Sonic stepped slowly in her direction she lifted her hammer up as if to swing. "I warn you Sonic, take another step closer and I will hit you!"

"Amy?" Knuckles protested

"Stupid Girl" Said Sonic as he stepped ever closer. Amy swung as she had warned, only to find Sonic had grabbed her hammer. She gasped in fright. "You know, the only reason Sonic didn't Date you is cause I wouldn't let him, I did have some control these past 45 years." He said, and then he smashed Amy across the face. Everything went dark to Amy as she felt consciousness leave her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails looked on in horror as Sonic's attack had knocked Amy to the ground.

"AMY!" Yelled knuckles "SONIC! WHY DID YOU… !" the rage was unmistakeably clear in his voice

"And by the way, the name isn't Sonic." interrupted the blue hedgehog "That name is to much smeared by that goody-two-shoes good doing for me to use anymore. I had a good three years to think about this, I originally thought "Dark Sonic" but that was way to cliché, then I went on to other speedy names, like Flash, Lightning, Speed. Then it came to me… Streak… cause it can have another meaning you know… as in, a DARK Streak. That's exactly what I am to Sonic, his dark Streak, his capability for destruction and death. Just as Professor Gerald had intended for us… before that is…" Streak Glared at Miles "Before you took my unconscious body and turned me in to _him_."

"Monster" Miles Insulted

Streak shrugged. "I am what I am. And now for the revenge I have been wanting" he said as he turned his attention to Tails "Ever since Sonic met you Tails, there was always something about you that bugged me. Then Eggman used Apocalypse, and Miles reappeared." He reminisced stepping closer

"You stop right THERE!" Said Knuckles, he swung for Streak and missed. Streak then kneed him in a sensitive area. Knuckles fell, shivering violently

"You really think you can beat me knucklehead? I mean, you couldn't beat Sonic! And there is one major difference between him and me! I fight dirty." Mocked Streak "Now where were we? Ah yes. Our two Tailed friend. Now as I said when Miles reappeared, I suddenly remembered the grandson he had lost in a car crash so soon before he left Sonic in the green hill with no memories and the Tornado. And most importantly how that grandson's body was never found"

"You Leave Tails Alone!" Yelled Miles, he ran towards Streak only to also be floored by the beast.

"And now you confirmed my Suspicions old man… Tails is your grandson… isn't he? And what better way to get back at you for turning me good…" Said Streak, grinning evilly "Than by killing the twerp."

Tails looked in horror at the person he thought was his friend, they had been through so much, and now Sonic… Streak was threatening to kill him; he didn't know what to think. He didn't get time ether, as the blue hedgehog flew forward and grabbed him by the throat. Tails Felt Streak's grip tighten as he struggled to breath, he grabbed Streak's hands trying to force himself out of the strangle hold.

"How does it feel little fox? To be so close to meeting your maker?" Streak asked him

"Sonic… stop… I'm your… friend" he managed to say

"My name… is Streak… and you are NO friend of mine freak!"

"Leave him ALONE faker!" came a familiar voice

Tails looked up at the balcony. He couldn't believe his eyes, a Blue, green eyed Hedgehog was standing up there "S… Son…ic?" he said as he felt consciousness slip away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic's heart dropped as he saw Tail's hand fall. He jumped off the balcony and ran towards this "Streak" as he heard him tell Tails he was called.

"What the? Two of them?" he heard Rouge say as he ran past. Something was probably said after that but Sonic didn't hear anything but the anger in his Heart. He was going to make Streak pay for hurting his friends. He smashed Streak across the face, the only one to hit his mark so far. However to his horror, Streak only turned his head to face him and grinned insanely.

"You call that a punch twin? I'll show you a punch!" he said, he dropped Tails and hit Sonic's face. Sonic reeled from the blow as he fell to the floor.

"You're still too weak from the Machine to present any sort of problem Bro, heck I'm surprised you can stand!"

"I…I… I'll get you!" wheezed Sonic.

"I doubt it" Said Streak, he turned to the crowd, licking his lips "Anyone else want a piece of me?" he mocked. No one answered, all where ether to scared or confused to fight a dark version of Sonic. "No? to bad" he turned to try to attack Tails again, but found him, Miles, Shadow, Amy and knuckles gone "Who the?" he said turning, he saw Espio appear dropping Sonic next to the other fallen. "I see, the chameleon. That explains it" he finished.

Sonic and Shadow had just gotten back up, Big was lifting Amy, Omega did the same to Knuckles, Mighty for Miles and Nite for Tails, while each of the teams apart from Vector's and Bark's got ready to run.

"Team Chaotix! Dynamic Dynamites! Now's the time to show him what we are made of!" yelled Vector, "Keep that Streak thing away from the others while they get away with the injured"

"Ha! You think you can stop me you stupid reptile?"

"No, but we can slow you down enough for them to get away."

"Vector…?" Said Sonic weakly before he collapsed. Everything went dark as he finally gave in and, like his friends before, lost consciousness.


	9. an Apology and a Promise

**All my copyright information is on my prolouge chapter**

**Chapter 8: an Apology and a Promise**

Sonic groaned slowly as he awoke he found it hard to remember as he looked at a ceiling. It took him a minute to remember anything… then he suddenly remembered that something bad had happened to his friends… he tried to remember what as looked around for his friends. He saw Shadow, newly found brother sitting, in a nearby chair, his eyes closed.

"S-Shadow?" Sonic managed to say

Shadow opened his eyes. "Sonic, you're finally awake!"

"W-what happened to…?"

"Shh now, you where badly drained after the fight... you've been asleep for three days"

That was it! There was a fight… with…

"S-Streak…?"

Shadow cringed at the name; it was obviously a touchy subject

"What happened with Streak? W-where's Tails? A-and Amy?" said the blue hedgehog

"We… that is to say… we managed to escape to Station square after while Vector and Bark's teams held off Streak, we managed to hide out from him, when he eventually gave chase, and go back for the Chaotix and Dynamites… both teams where badly hurt, as was Eggman, they will be alright, but they are resting up in this hospital. Miles wasn't hurt to bad, nether was Knuckles… but…"

"What about Tails and Amy!"

"They… aren't doing as good…"

Sonic's heart dropped "What?" sat up in his bed

"Amy has a strong concussion, and Tails' neck is broken, they are both in a comma,"

For the first time since he was basically born in Miles' lab, Sonic's heart filled with despair. He cared for Tails like a little brother… as for Amy…

"This is all my fault…" Said Sonic, his head in his hands, "I Should never of followed Eggman into there… I should have kept out… like you…"

"No Sonic, this is Eggman's fault, he was the one who tricked you, you where only doing what your heart told you was right. Just as I told you back up at ARK. And how Miles had taught you those long years in his lab."

"And now 8 of my friends are badly hurt. Where are Rouge, Omega and Knuckles? Where are Nack's and Metal's teams?"

"all three of those teams are searching out the remaining Chaos Emeralds, I will be joining the Rogues shortly, till then Knuckles will be taking my place."

"How many so far?"

"We have four; my green one, the Yellow one from Tails' workshop, Nite had the red one for some reason and one there was the grey was in the machine back at Gerald's base."

"So three left, one for each team…"

Shadow Nodded "The Cyan, Blue and Magenta ones."

"I guess you think the best way to stop him is with a super form…"

"Yes…"

"But what if he goes super too?"

"I won't let that happen."

"Has he… hurt anyone else?"

Shadow's head hung low "He has destroyed a good portion of Capital City… GUN's forces are trying to stop him… no one yet knows that he isn't you, there hasn't been a lot of time to tell anyone with most of us recovering and the rest searching for the emeralds"

"Damn…"

"Sonic, I have to go now… I want you to rest here…"

"But Shadow… I can't, not when that creep is out there!"

"I mean it Sonic. Let me deal with Streak, he was created to kill me… you still need to recover anyway…" Shadow left the room closing the door. Sonic had no doubt he would try, but Streak had already proved e was stronger than Shadow… now Sonic had his memories back, he remembered clearly the first day he woke… he… Streak… fought Shadow brutally, he was winning till Joz and Miles came to help. Then he turned Super, as did Shadow, they fought again, and Shadow lost. Luckily for the world Sonic/Streak was weakened by the battle, Joz and Miles got the drop on him, sealing him in his capsule again. He saw everything that happened, Gerald Captured Shadow and got away. The capsule was taken to Joz's house for a while, then Miles new house as he worked on making Sonic good, the rest… is history.

"He may have been made to kill you… but he came from me…" Said Sonic quietly

Sonic then rested for a while. When he woke it was mid day and he had felt much better… physically… mentally he was still scarred. He got up and walked through the halls of the hospital. The floor he was on was emergency unit… no one obviously had the time yet to move anyone with Streak around. He walked by rooms to find that both The dynamites and Chaotix where well enough to at least play poker, if little else, Sonic noticed that Big, Cream and Cheese had joined them, obviously they weren't playing for money if they delt the cute little rabbit in. He then walked by their room and then into Amy's. The Pink hedgehog was still unconscious her head was bandaged up tightly, only her head visible.

"Amy…" Sonic said softly. Seeing her lying there, made it all seem so much more real. He had hoped that up till now it was all a bad nightmare… "I'm… so sorry." He said before leaving the room. The next room belonged to Tails, if anything he was in worse shape than Amy… his neck was in a brace and he was being given vital fluids through a tube, and, like Amy, he was still unconscious. "… Tails…" He left and returned to his own room. He sat on his bed and for the first time in his life, the confident blue hedgehog actually wept.

"Amy… Tails…" he Said, "I will get him back for you… this I swear."


	10. Quest for the Emeralds

**Chapter 9: Quest for the Emeralds**

Nite was panting heavily. Then again what canine wouldn't? He and his fellow Hunters where in the middle of an active volcano. There had been rumours of the Cyan Emerald, the emerald Nack said they would find, being in the volcanic region known as the fire plains, north of pumpkin hill. Nite had no idea why Nack had volunteered them; there was no longer a promise of money involved, all Nack had said was "I owe Sonic". He figured it was to do with the last encounter Nack had with the blue hedgehog. Nite figured however, this was more trouble than it was worth; this lava was making him pant like a common dog.

"Are we there YET?" he said, it was the sixth time he had asked.

"Look mate, do you SEE a light blue magical stone near here?" Nack asked

"No" Said Nite

"Then we aren't there yet" Said Spike "So quite asking already"

"Bah, if you ask me we should be fighting that Streak our selves!"

"You saw what he did to Amy, Tails, the Chaotix and Dynamites mate… I doubt he would leave much o us" warned Nack

"Yeah, keep your coat on Nite." Said Spike.

"Don't ether of you find it odd that this Cyan emerald is here? From what I heard the thing's demon was an ICE Phoenix, what would a monster of ice be doing in a realm of fire?" asked Nite

"Uh, it's version of coolin off?" Suggested Nack.

"Meh" Said Nite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow had swapped places with Knuckles who was now on his way to look after Tails and Sonic. The Ultimate Rogues where in the windy valley, that's where Sonic had once found the blue emerald, so they hopped it had returned there as they had no other leads.

"Whoa!" Said Rouge, she was almost blown away before Omega grabbed her ankle

"Careful Rouge, this area has highly unpredictable air currents." Said the robot.

"Yeah I noticed… thanks" She said "So uh, Shadow, Sonic is ok isn't he?"

Shadow Glared at her "if you mean he isn't going to turn bad then yes."

"No need to get Snappy, we wanted to make sure we didn't have two killing machines on our hands"

"Hmph" Said Shadow

"Fine, forget I asked!"

"… You didn't see Sonic in that hospital bed… when I told him Amy and Tails where in a comma… I thought his heart was going to snap in two… Do not ever refer him to being like Streak again"

"If I remember right it was you who wanted to kill him all those years ago. What? He did?"

"Your Grandfather's right Rouge I did… but I was mistaken then"

"Then what makes you so sure you aren't now? Quit it Grampa!"

"If you three don't stop arguing I will confiscate that sword, forcing you to stop." Said Omega. He was clearly sick of infighting "We are here for a reason, to get the blue emerald so we can stop Streak."

"Alright alright, I'll stop. Finally Grampa" Said a mix of Rouge and Joz

"Very well then" said Shadow "We have no time for games anyway"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Metal Miscreants where making their trek through the Aquatic ruins, hoping some sign of the magenta emerald was there. Miles had placed a new micro chip in Metal that he was working on, one that could sense Chaos energy, similar to the sensor Eggman had used to obtain the emeralds before. They had found a rather deep part of the ruins that Metal had found a signal coming from.

"Urgh... one thing I did inherit from Sonic is a dislike for deep water… if I go in that; I will drop like a stone. And what's worse, unlike Sonic, I'll rust!" Said Metal

"What do you think is one of the upgrades I gave you Metal?" Said Miles "Your black shield was modified so that you don't tough water when you go in it… no rust! Well still rust, but the same amount you would get outside of water."

"Hmph, still don't like it."

Miles pushed Metal in and both he and Mighty followed.

"Hey what did you do that for?" said Metal

"To get you to keep moving, we still have an emerald to locate you know!"

"Hmph, wait how are you talking?"

"Look around you, your shield is also keeping us from being drenched in water. It's making a large air bubble"

"Meh"

"So Miles, I bet… weren't expecting a machine that separated Sonic from..." Said Mighty

The old Fox sighed "No, but in a way it's just as bad… I just hope Shadow can beat him this time…"

"He won't" said Metal "If I know Sonic, he will be the one to beat Streak"

"You know nothing Metal, without this… Streak in him, I don't think Sonic is in a position to fight."

"He will find a way, he always does."

"I don't even think he can go super… without Streak, he's just a fast blue hedgehog"

"Say what? Where's the proof?"

"In his eyes… when Sonic went super, his eyes changed from green to red… noticed the colour of Streak's eyes?"

"Red…so?"

"Think about it, would that not mean that he had Sonic's super powers?"

"Not necessarily, if that was the case then they would still have the same body." Said Mighty

"Both of you ganging up on me now?" Said Miles

"You voiced your theory, we voiced ours." Said Metal. "Anyway. I'm sensing the signal in this direction"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hunters had been walking for a while, they where now in an underground part of the Fire Plains, it was easy to tell that most of the lava came from these underground caves, and each team member was beginning to get fatigued.

"I've been meaning to ask you Nite…" said Spike

"What?"

"Why did you have that red emerald?"

"Um, soon after the whole demon thing, the thing came flying through the air and hit me on the head… I thought it looked cool so I kept it"

Spike chuckled "You're serious?"

"Yup"

"Right on the head?" asked Nack

"Yup, so?"

"I heard a lot of these emeralds… I have never heard of them hitting someone on the head after Sonic or Shadow has used them" commented Spike

"Yup, has to have been one of the easiest finds." Said Nack

"Hey, whasat?" asked Nite. They where now in a large room with lots of platforms in a circle. He pointed to a light blue shine on the wall opposite them.

"That mate… Is our goal I believe… the cyan emerald, finally!"

"And…" Nite gulped "What is THAT?" his finger now pointed to a large bump rising in the lava. It kept growing till it grew a face, which roared at them, then laughed insanely"

"WHAT THE!"

The bump then took a much more recognisable shape as it floated above the lava. Spike and Nack instantly knew the shape from past workings in Pumpkin hill and old pyramids.

"A Lava Ghost?" they both squeaked

"Er… Now the time to run?" Asked Nite

"I'd say so mate!" said Nack

Spike on the other hand stepped forward "No it isn't, we need that emerald, are we going to let some livingly challenged blob of lava keep it from us?"

"Yes" said Nack and Nite

"I got quite enough bruises from that robot three days ago thank you." Said Nite

"I always run from those things! Even when they AREN'T made of lava!" said Nack

Spike sighed. "Fine if you two want to act like cowards, then stay here, I'm going for that emerald" he said, rushing into battle

"Who's acting?" said Nack

"I guess we have to go" said Nite

"What?"

"He's our friend, I'm not going to stand by and let a friend get roasted" said Nite following Spike

"Butthe, andthe, ifthe… oh codswallop!" said Nack rushing, to keep up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ultimate Rogues also found there emerald, but it took a while from getting from where they saw it to where it was.

"Why did a twister have to be in the way of the emerald?" Said Shadow

"Cause the emeralds want to be hard to get?" Suggested Rouge and Joz at the same time.

"Hmph…"

"Illogical, the only thing that would do that is the demons inside, each of which where defeated" said Omega.

"What he said. Anyway, we are finally close to the… emerald?" Shadow was bemused to see what looked like a larger green Omega stand in front of them

"Trespassers, identify yourselves." Said the robot, Shadow noted the marking E-122 on it's chest and an odd symbol on it's left shoulder joint

"Friend of yours Omega?" asked Shadow

"E-122 Psi" said Omega "The youngest of my big brothers."

"Omega? What are you doing here?" Said Psi.

"Retrieval of the emeralds"

"Negative, I got no word of your removal from Dr. Robotnik's pyramid base."

"I no longer work for Eggman"

The green robot seemed to growl, "Then you are my enemy! All hail Robotnik!" it said as it blasted at the rogues."

"So it seems your whole family has anger management issues Omega" said Rouge

"Not funny Rouge." Came the reply "Psi, stop! We need the emerald in order to beat something that will not only destroy the Eggman Empire, but…"

"Cease the lies Omega, if you don't work for Robotnik then you are a traitor to the cause, and therefore are to be destroyed immediately." Said the robot, still blasting away at everything

"If he keeps this up, then the emerald could fall, it will take days to get it back from that gorge." Said Shadow

"Affirmative" agreed Omega "The only way to get it is to go through Psi"

"Go through that thing? He's huge!" said Rouge

"But you forget, he is less advanced, I am the Ultimate E series robot!" said Omega. With that the team rushed into battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The signal is getting stronger you guys." Said Metal "We must be close."

"Good, I've had enough water to last me a life time" Said Miles

"What about Sonic and his friends? Most adventure's they have had involved going in or under water." Said Mighty

"Your kidding?"

"Nope"

"There it is!" Metal interrupted "The Magenta emerald is up on that ledge!"

"Finally!" said Miles "now we can get out of… hey what's that?"

A giant squid moved out of it's hiding place behind the emerald and swam towards the team

"A Kraken?" Said Mighty

"I thought they where extinct." Blurted Miles

"Obviously not, battle positions everyone!" warned Metal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ghost was giving the Hunters a very hard time. Every time they tried to hit it only ended with the attack bouncing off target. Least that was with their fire arms, they didn't dare using close combat, since the thing was made of lava. It on the other hand, had been throwing attacks left right and centre, each one getting ever closer

"So any more smart ideas Spiky?" mocked Nack

"There has to be a way to beat it" said Spike, ignoring Nack

"Better think of it soon, here it comes again!" Added Nite

Then Spike noticed that it always kept away from the emerald in the wall. He remembered what Nite said earlier about it holding a Phoenix made of ice. It made sense, a Ghost of fire fearing a bird of ice. "Nite?" he said

"Yeah?"

"Can you use other power sources for your bazooka?" he remembered that Nite's weapon had a lot of extra features; it needed batteries regularly for them.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Cause I'm about to get you one" said the porcupine. He jumped ahead of the group and next to the emerald. He jumped to the wall and grabbed it, pulling it free easily, though painfully, it was burning hot with the heat from the lava below. Spike could barley keep hold of it. He ran back to his friends to find Nite smiling. Nite had obviously guessed what was on Spikes mind, and had removed the weapons battery. Spike ran by placing the Emerald in the slot. He then ran forward to keep the ghost busy. "Hey brimstone breath! Can't catch me!" he mocked

The ghost roared in frustration, following the spiked hunter, not even paying attention to the others

"Here we go!" yelled Nite. The ghost turned, horror could almost be seen on it's face "Ice Cannon!" a bean of white light burst from the bazooka, it hit the ghost in the stomach, it froze solid and fell onto a platform and shattered.

"Take that bucko!" yelled Nack.

"Yes!" said Spike

"Quick thinking there mate, I'm impressed"

"Me to, I never would of thought of using an emerald for a power source" he sniggered "Wonder what it would be like with all 7?"

"Don't even joke Nite!" said Spike "Anyway, that's our job done, let's head back to Station square."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at windy valley, Psi was still causing havoc. Not one missile hit the rogues, but it was hardly surprising considering Psi's aim. Instead he had hit just about everything else, luckily they had got the emerald in passing, but now the renegade robot wouldn't let them past, and every time Shadow tried Chaos control, a missile barley missed his head, making him have to dodge and lose concentration. It was much to far for rouge to fly and Omega hadn't even had time to aim.

"This is ridicules, what is he trying to hit?" asked Shadow.

"Everything else by the looks of it" said Rouge

"We don't have time for this, my radios say that Streak has started moving towards Station Square." Added Omega

"Damn, if he gets there, he could make our friends much worse off, and we are stuck here with a super powered robot that needs target practise!" Shadow cursed

"Does it have any weak spots Omega?" asked Rouge

"Weaknesses have yet to be found in the E-series E-type armour" said their robotic team mate

"E-type?"

"A-type was the basic armour like Gamma, B-type was the two gunned form like Delta and Epsilon, The C-type was a room guard like Zeta and the D-type was a jet like form, like Beta"

"So E-type is you and Psi over there."

"Correct, it is the ultimate form, as I said, no weaknesses found yet"

"Then lets find some." Said Shadow. He started spin dashing around the arena; Psi was still trying to blast everything in sight. He didn't even notice Shadow till a spinning black ball tripped him up.

"Wha?" it said in robotic confusion

"Ha, didn't even hit me, ROUGE!"

Rouge flew over as fast as she could and drove the Annemuir deep into the robots body. It slowly shuddered right until Rouge removed the sword, the rogues ran out of the way as the green robot exploded.

"Yay! We did it!" Rouge yelled.

"What a second, where is the little animal?" asked Shadow

"The E-type armour no longer needs animals to power it." Replied Omega

"Well at least that is good." Said Rouge

"Come on, we need to return to Station square now!" said Shadow, and the team ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Metal's team had the emerald now, for what good it would do them. The kraken had knocked it into Mighty's waiting hands, but the creature was worse than Psi, it was hungry, and in it's eyes, it's lunch had just walked into it's waiting arms, all ten of them, it wasn't going to let it go.

"What does that thing want?" asked Metal. As if to answer it lunged it's beak at Miles, luckily Miles had shot it with his paintball before it got close enough to take a bite.

"We can't hurt it, we would be responsible for killing a member of an endangered species" Miles explained

"I think WE are the endangered species here Miles." Said Mighty

"But…"

"Mighty is right, besides, if we don't get this emerald back to station square, Streak will kill your grandson, is that what you want?" asked Metal. Miles remained silent. "Right you two, attack it with all you got."

"Ok Metal" said Mighty

"For my grandson" said Miles reluctantly, he switched to electrical mode, it wouldn't affect them while in the shield, but the surrounding area was water, it would electrocute the squid ten times worse than anything else he hit with it. He aimed for the Squid and before anyone else could do anything, he took his shot. The Kraken squirmed agonisingly as it felt the new pain flow through it. After the pain passed it still floated there. Stunned. The Metal Miscreants stood on guard, but the kraken instead of attacked blew out ink and swam away as fast as it could.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Metal "looks like we didn't need to kill it after all, well done Miles"

"I thought it would of killed it, I doubt it would go after any people again." Said the bemused old fox.

"Quit the chatter you two" said Mighty "we got to get back now."

And so the last team ran back to station square, prize in hand.


	11. Once a Miracle, now a monster

**All my copyright information is on my prolouge chapter**

**Chapter 10: Once a Miracle, now a monster**

In the centre of Station Square, Streak stepped ever forward, smashing gun robots where ever he went, laughing insanely.

"You fools can't beat me, I'm the Ultimate life form!" he chuckled "Now tell me where Sonic is!"

"But… you ARE Sonic." one of the hot shot pilots said in a confused voice

"How dare you compare me to that weak fool." Said Streak "for that you will die sooner" he jumped into the cockpit and kicked the pilot with such force it broke his nose "I am Streak the Hedgehog, Professor Gerald's last and best creation!"

"Very well Streak, give up now or we will be forced to use deadly force!" Yelled the general, he was piloting a new model walker, stronger and faster than the hotshot, flying dog and Big foot models that Streak, Sonic, Shadow and Rouge faced before, called death wolf.

"Fool, you already have been and it hasn't done any good!" mocked the Hedgehog. It jumped onto the Death wolf's Cockpit and, smashing the glass pulled out the general "prepare to meet your maker pitiful creature"

"Put him down!" yelled a voice behind him. The general hadn't believed Streak's claims till now, he thought the Hedgehog to be Sonic, till he saw a blue, green eyed hedgehog behind the red eyed monster that now held him by the shirt with one deadly hand.

"Ah there you are… I was beginning to think you a coward now you don't had me inside you" Said Streak, dropping the general back into his walker. He jumped off and kicked the piece of junk over. "Tell me brother, how is your little freakish friend holding up? Is the little fox dead yet?"

"Shut UP!" Yelled Sonic, lunging at his foe. Streak again dodged him easily, but this time Sonic didn't let up his attack, he had all his energy now, and he was going to use it on this dark foe.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Streak "If so you aren't going to win this goody two shoes." A fist flew forward, and now it was Sonic's turn to dodge, with as much ease as Streak had easily. "What? I can't hit you ether? Seems we are at a bit of a... Stalemate then" he said letting up. Sonic let his guard down as Streak stopped attacking. "Seems you are just as good in speed without me, we truly are perfect aren't we? Gerald made us to be that way you know. Perfect in every way, inhuman speed, untold strength, the power to obtain flight and stop time. Magnificent" he said, then smacked the unguarded Sonic across the face sending him flying. Sonic got up and shook his head to get rid of his dizziness. "Dontcha think?" finished Streak

"I... I don't know about me Streak, but you… I can tell… you are a monster, which has to be stopped!" Said Sonic defiantly.

"And who's going to stop me? Shadow? Metal? You? Your all to weak to beat me, only you stand the best chance and you can't win, you can't fight dirty, hence, I always win."

"I'll find a way…"

"Ha ho... don't be simple. If it weren't for me you wouldn't even exist."

"I've fought worse."

"Only because I was there as your strength… without me, your nothing. Just a shadow of me. Ironic really, when you consider who else is in our… little family."

Sonic began to jog onto the highway. Streak followed suite the battle was just about to begin.

"Another running battle, déjà vu isn't this similar to ARK?" Streak asked, Sonic remained Silent. "I see, the silent treatment huh? Very well Sonic, lets finish this"

"You are going to lose, I have to much riding on this battle, to many friends relying on me to let you win."

The battle begun, both hedgehogs ran down the road, blasting each other with what Sonic now realised was called "chaos wind" not Sonic wind, using chaos drives they both appropriated from the ruins of GUN robots. They kept running around the city roads in a big circle along its main highway. The Metal Miscreants, Ultimate Rogues and Hunters had arrived half way through the battle.

"What Does Sonic think he is doing?" yelled Shadow "He is no match for Streak!"

"Look again Shadow" said Metal "The battle is even now that Sonic has his strength back!"

"But can he keep it up? And even if he is strong enough to fight Streak in a fair fight, I don't think Streak will fight fair!" Said Spike

"He won't" said Miles

True enough Streak had tried to fight dirty, but unlike what his friends below thought, Sonic had countered every dirty tactic easily, more often than nought it was Streak that had failed to keep up.

"Why won't you fall?" said the red-eyed hedgehog frustrated

"I told you, I have to much riding on this to let you win, by the time this is over, I'm going to show you what my true power is."

"Déjà vu indeed, that was one of Shadow's lines, and if you remember, he actually lost that battle."

"Maybe but I am going to win."

"Just keep telling yourself that, you may make yourself believe it!" said the Insane hedgehog, he tripped up Sonic for the first time this battle, Sonic lost his footing for a second but was able to keep running, he was determined not to lose this fight.

"Your little tricks won't stop me!" he said defiantly

"We shall see!"

Rouge, Nack and Miles had got to the top of a nearby building to watch the action, Miles was surprised to see Sonic still in the running

"What's going on you guys?" he herd Mighty say through the radio.

"It still seems even from up here, one second one slows down, he catches up easily, then the same happens to the other." He replied

"No way to tell who's most in the lead?" asked Shadow

"None yet" came Nack's reply

Streak again tried to trip Sonic, but found himself with a Chaos wind to the face, the battle was fierce, it was obvious that by the end of this, one of the blue hedgehogs could be severely injured, or worse… collecting the emeralds proved nothing, it had all came down to this, the good and evil twins fighting for the fate of everyone in the world.

Sonic laid one final attack on Streak, the blue hedgehog fell off the road and near Shadow. All of Sonic's allies cheered, they thought the battle won. Sonic jumped off after his evil twin.

"Sonic!" yelled Shadow "You did it!" he ran to congratulate his brother

"Shadow, WAIT!" said Sonic in vain,

Streak was standing, and before anyone could react he pulled the emeralds near him with force of will, it had been a faint, a trap by Streak to gain access to unlock his full power. The Emeralds orbited him as everyone looked in horror, his fur changed from blue to gold, as his spikes bent upwards in a flame shape.

"Ha HA!" he chuckled. "Surprise everyone, I'm still alive and kicking," he said, he flew off as the emeralds fell to the ground. All hope seemed lost. The golden hedgehog that had once been called a miracle and saved the world many times before had become the monster that would ruin the world.


	12. A New Super Sonic

**Final Chapter: A New Super Sonic **

Sonic Looked on in horror as Super Streak attacked the city brutally, he felt anger build inside of him unable to do anything… he looked over to his left and noticed Shadow's Ultimate Rouges and Metal's Metal Miscreants and The Hunters had gathered the emeralds again.

"I don't think they will do any good," said Miles

"Yeah, he beat your super form before Shadow…" Said Rouge

"But I have to try guys…" Shadow replied, starting his transformation.

"Damn it, if only I had my data, I could turn into Metal Overlord and take him on" cursed Metal

Sonic thought to himself.** No one said I couldn't go super just because Streak was taken out… and even if they did, no one would know for sure… maybe I could….** Without warning he ran towards Shadow and knocked him out of the way

"What...?" said a confused Shadow

"Sorry bro, but this is my fight" Said Sonic

"That's crazy!" protested the black hedgehog "you can't…"

"You don't know that! And as you said I have to try…"

Shadow was about to protest some more but it was to late… Sonic was already using the emeralds, and just as he hoped they where reacting to his feelings… he closed his eyes as he felt his body surge with power…

"Oh my…" Said Spike

"Illogical…" Added Omega

"He can do it," said Shadow bemused

Sonic grinned, he knew he could do it... but then he felt different, he felt much more in control of his super form's power than the pervious times he needed to use it. He felt his transformation and he opened his eyes in response

"He… he's turned… Platinum coloured…" stuttered Miles "and… and his eyes… they are still green…"

Super Sonic looked at himself, it was true… his body was a different colour than usual… but there was no time to think about this, he flew off to do battle with Super Streak.

"Mwhahahahahahaha!" laughed Super Streak blasting all the surrounding buildings "Pathetic Mortals… this is too easy and way too much fun…"

"Laugh while you can Faker!" Super Sonic Yelled and punched him in the jaw

Super Streak recoiled from the hit, his eyes small, clearly showing his lack of sanity, his teeth seeming jagged; he brought his hand up to his lip and wiped off the small amount of blood. He looked at the smeared fluid on his glove and smiled "That actually drew blood… ha!" he gestured dramatically and then pointed to Super Sonic "Good for you goody-two-shoes… I didn't think you had it in you! Well done! By the way, that Colour suits you… silver for second best" he mocked

"Don't mock me" reacted Super Sonic "I'm the one that will be sending you to your maker, weather he be Man or divine"

"You kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! The only time you killed something it was big-bro-Biolizard, and even then, its only cause me and Shadow helped you, heck if it weren't for me you and Amy would probably be hitched by now!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" yelled Super Sonic, taking another swipe at Super Streak. He Blocked and countered as did Super Sonic, and so it went on for a few minutes. It was a furious battle as the pair stared pulling away and flying full force at each other, each blow more powerful than the last

Meanwhile on the ground below

"Who's winning?" fretted Joz through Rouges lips

"It seems pretty even so far," said Shadow "nether are gaining any ground nor giving any"

"Sonic has to win… He always does, I learned that the hard way" said Metal

"I second that mate" said Nack

"That's all well and good… till you remember that they BOTH are technically Sonic the Hedgehog" said Miles

"Miles has a point Metal" Agreed Mighty. The blue robot could only nod grudgingly. Just then Super Streak sucker punched Super Sonic and started pummelling the hero to an inch of his Existence. His friends below gasped with fear for the Platinum Hedgehog's life.

"He's losing!" Said Omega

"No!" Yelled Metal. He hated having his rival lose to someone else, even if it was an evil version of himself… his CPU raced, trying to think of something to do to help… then he remembered the Chaos incident… even though he was in stasis he remembered that the roar of the crowd had helped Sonic Gain the power to turn super, and again during the seven demons event. Maybe if the crowd cheered for him during his time of need, it might give him the power to win. He hovered onto the biggest pile of rubble he could find and used a dormant program to turn the large intake fan in his stomach into a loudspeaker.

"Metal what are you doing?" asked Shadow

Metal ignored him "People of Station Square listen to me! I know you all feel confused and afraid as the person you saw as your greatest hero has attacked you, but I ask of you, look at the golden one, and notice that this isn't the hero that saved you from chaos, or protected you from ARK. I Know this will be hard for you to believe, especially from me, but please trust me when I tell you that the golden hedgehog up there is actually he is an evil Villain Called Streak. The Bluish one that fights for your lives, and those of everyone on this planet, is Sonic, the hero you look up to so much!"

There were shouts from the near by buildings of the nearby the civilians, a mix of disbelief, acceptance and confusion: "He's right, look at their faces!", "don't be stupid everyone knows Sonic is golden or dark blue." "Could that silver one really be Sonic?" "What do we do?" and similar such comments where echoed thought the street

"Right now you can all see that Sonic is losing this fight, and if he is to win, he needs the support you all have shown him before when he fought in these very streets" Metal Continued "Who's With me?" again the citizens gave confused replies. Metal Sonic despaired, and desperately started chanting "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

His allies next to him smiled and started to take up the chant too "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" immediately the citizens that believed Metal's tale began to take up the chant, it moved on to the confused, bewildered and silent until eventually even the unbelievers started chanting

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

Up above Super Streak kept pummelling at Super Sonic, until he herd the chants from the city below "What trickery is this?" he asked glancing at the ground

Super Sonic Smiled, as he felt his strength returning. "Your End Faker!" He said and swiped at the golden Hedgehog, crashing him into a wall.

"What's this? But how? You where finished!"

"On the contrary, I've only just begun! CHAOS WIND!"

The Attack Shredded at his evil twin as he swooped at Super Streak.

"I'll get you for that!"

"I severely doubt it" said Super Sonic giving Super Streak the same Pummelling he was getting earlier, backing of for a small second. "You know, you where right, we are the same, expect in the way we fight, there we are very different. Your style is full of evil while mines is good, and if you read the same comics I have, you'd know the bad guy always loses…"

"You think that has any baring here?" said Super Streak, wiping the blood off his mouth "FOOL!" Fighting back, clearly without the upper hand

"Oh but it does, look at yourself, you can't hit me anymore, your tired out and your chaos energy is almost at zero, while mines is still very high"

"B"S"ERD!" Cursed Super Streak coming in for a Final Desperate attack

"Bad move" Said Super Sonic, Punching him in the stomach. The attack winded Super Streak and he fell to the ground, his super form gone. Super Sonic Landed next to his friends, looking at Streak who was a few feet away as he let his super form go. "Its over"

Streak managed to fight himself to his feet "NO! It cough CAN'T be over. I am the Ultimate Life Form cough! I can't be beaten by such a weak loser like you cough!"

"Give it up Streak, you've lost"

"Lost have I? Cough" he smiled evilly and stood up straight " you... You think that Prof. Gerald didn't have a back up for this too?" he started floating in mid air and the Chaos Emeralds floated around him

"What?" Said Sonic in disbelief

"Oh my… SONIC!" yelled Miles "That's Gerald's final addition to the Project Shadow Program!"

"What are you saying Miles?"

"Gerald Programmed in a final attack plan in case you failed against Shadow… the Chaos Implosion Technique"

"WHAT?" Sonic Yelled Horrifically

"That's right sonic, in 3 minutes, I implode, taking you, and your precious little planet with me! Prof. Gerald's Final Revenge will be Complete and you and your little friends will all die! How's that for "over?""

"MONSTER!" yelled Sonic, running at his foe

"Nuh uh! Naughty Naughty! If you hit me any earlier, I go off only a little sooner, it will be a much smaller implosion but I still take the city and everyone in it"

"DAMN!"

"There's still a way out of this Sonic" said Shadow

"What?"

"I Chaos Control him up to ARK, it's far enough away that it will save the planet."

"But… What about you?"

"I'll be gone too... but I'm willing to make that sacrifice to this planet… it was Maria's last wish you know…"

"Shadow…"

Shadow turned to his friends and allies from both eras… "Well I guess this is goodbye guys… I don't think I'll be coming back from this one…"

"Shadow… no," said Rouge and Joz

"There must be another way," protested Miles "I don't want to lose you again old friend"

"I'm afraid this is how it's got to be" Said Shadow

"Shadow…" Said Omega

"I haven't known you that long Shadow but… I can say truly that you are a hero mate" Said Nack, his team mate Nite remained Silent

"I hope you find the peace you are looking for Shadow," said Spike

"I don't know what to say," mourned Metal

"You've said enough already," said Shadow, turning to Streak to find Sonic in his way "No time for Games Sonic, get out of my way…"

"No" said Sonic, punching him in the stomach and winding him.

Shadow looked up at his blue furred Brother "…Why…?"

"Cause it ain't your time bro…" replied Sonic "and I can do Chaos Control just as easily as you can now"

"But…"

"As you said… and keep saying… "No time for games"" Quoted Sonic "I believe that Maria also wanted you to live, besides, it all started with me, so it will end with me" the blue Hedgehog walked up to his Dark twin

"No… What are you doing? Stop!" said Streak

"No dice brother… you started this… and now… I'm the one who has to finish it" he closed his eyes to concentrate… he knew what he had to do… "Shadow… one last thing… take care Of Amy and Tails for me, will you bro?"

The Black Hedgehog, unable to do anything else managed a nod

"Thanks… well this is it… Take care everyone… Chaos…CONTROL!" and with that the Blue Hedgehogs disappeared, leaving the emeralds behind somehow…

Up on space colony ARK they reappeared, Streak still brimming with power

"You Fool! You will die up here with me!" he said

"That doesn't matter to me now... All that matters is that I saved my home…"

"1 minute to go… you sentimental fool…"

"You're the fool… look down there… Doesn't the earth look amazing from up here? Cool and blue… just like us…"

"…"

"That's right… you can't appreciate it cause of all that stuff Gerald put in our heads when he created us… shame really… it didn't really have to end like this…"

"30 seconds…"

"Is that all you can think about?"

"… 20 seconds…"

Sonic Sighed... His twin was no fun…

"Well bro… see you in the here after then…" he turned to take one last look at his home…

"10 seconds"

"Good bye earth… Shadow… Knuckles… Tails… Amy…"

"5 seconds… 3… 2…"

Just then back one earth, Shadow had gotten his wind back, he tried rushing to the emeralds, maybe he wasn't too late to save Sonic. Just as he reached his favourite Green Emerald, there was an earth shattering noise from the sky above… he looked up and saw a bright light where Space Colony ARK used to be… he knew what it signified… he fell to his Knees… staring at the White light in all its horrific Beauty… he was to late…

His head fell into his hands as he yelled out in sorrow "SONIC!"


	13. Epilouge: Aftermath

**All my copyright information is on my prolouge chapter**

**Epilogue: Aftermath**

And so ends the Tale of the Blue Hedgehog who was created to destroy the world and in the end was its greatest hero… or is it? I know what you're thinking… what happened to his friends?

Well it's been two years and Tails stayed in his workshop always trying to better his works, now with the help of his grandfather, reunited at last after three years apart. Knuckles had removed the Master Emerald from its resting place on Angel Island, forcing it into the sea and moving the Emerald into the workshop so he can spend time with his two Tailed friend.

Mighty Moved Back in with the Chaotix, who have a new member in the form of Metal Sonic, and a five new folk: Nack, Ray, Bark, Nite and Bean, their detective agency, newly named the Chaotix Dynamites, is now the best in the world. Cream started Studying and became a top-notch novelist. Big the Cat took a page out of Sonic's book, making his fishing technique faster, he now owns a major fishing company. Omega entered the army and now trains all the new recruits. Spike focused his Treasure hunting skill into archaeology; he has provided most of Station Square museum's ancient treasures exposition. Chaos And Tikal of course remained in the Master Emerald. Rouge grudgingly hung up her grandfather's sword and armour, and became a jeweller. In honour of Sonic, Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik handed himself in to the authorities, he now builds peace keeping robots from behind bars. And what of Shadow and Amy? Well I seem to see a black blur in the green hill…

"Come on Amy, keep up, I seem to remember you being faster when you caught me back on Prison Island."

"Hey, you where standing still back then!"

"Hey I'm standing still now"

"Finally…"

"Take a look"

"Wha…? Wow…" They where overlooking the lake which reflected the moonlight beautifully

"Sonic brought me here once, back when I was about to tell him about…" said Shadow sitting down "he said it's where he first woke up… that being here helped him think"

"Its Beautiful" said Amy, sitting next to him "… I miss him…"

"I know… so do I"

What Shadow didn't know was that the pair was being watched from over the hill, by a familiar looking Spiky shadow. There was a familiar chuckle as a tear seeped down the cheek of the stranger, who then ran off at unusually high speeds.

Shadow stood up and looked around suddenly

"What's the matter Shadow?"

"I thought I herd… no… it couldn't have been… its nothing, my ears must just be playing tricks on me…"

"Ok" said Amy smiling weakly

**And so there ends the story from the Age of heroes, but what lies on the horizon? Only Time will tell. A new day brings new adventure, but for now, rest easy heroes**

The End


End file.
